pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Victoryisyours/Archive 3
Archived Archived xD.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 17:47, 25 November 2007 (CET) y???--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 17:48, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Meh, when content gets above 32kb im supposed to archive. It was at 38kb.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 17:49, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::Archiving is for nubs. :P 70.146.156.96 18:00, 25 November 2007 (CET) exactly(rawrawr's talk page ftw.....if u remember)--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 18:03, 25 November 2007 (CET) :Oh ya, thats why u got banned.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 18:03, 25 November 2007 (CET) Not knowing to use the template after userboxes is fail :( [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 22:57, 25 November 2007 (CET) :I do use clear...?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 05:16, 26 November 2007 (CET) To upload character screenies, just take a screenshot in game with Print Screen and paste it onto Paint. If you need to resize, crop the pic or use the rectangular 'Select' tool. Then, save it and upload onto the wiki. Good luck :D [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 23:25, 26 November 2007 (CET) :I did, but they don't work. See image:Whiteboy Withagun.jpg, and . Whenever I browse to upload them it originally shows up as .bmp at the end, and I can't upload it as that, so I have to change the ending to upload it. Is that the problem? If not, tell me why please.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 23:28, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::/r/ you taking computers 101. –Ichigo724 23:32, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::AHHH, I can't get it to work. Uh, dunno what Ichigo meant. [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 23:38, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::::=(-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 23:40, 26 November 2007 (CET) :::Can you try to get it work more?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 23:41, 26 November 2007 (CET) ::::Open them in paint, then click save as and select .JPG in the drop down menu under the image name. Then try re-uploading them as jpegs. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 23:56, 26 November 2007 (CET) I got it. The picture is above since it's fixed. Thanks Wizardboy.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 00:05, 27 November 2007 (CET) :Wizardboy is magic :o [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 00:08, 27 November 2007 (CET) (watch out im bored and might corrupt it)[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 00:07, 27 November 2007 (CET) :Viet can you give me some kind of format so I can make a characters page?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 00:08, 27 November 2007 (CET) You can use my character page format and change the colors/lines. User:Viet/Characters. [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 00:11, 27 November 2007 (CET) :Thats like uber confusing.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 00:12, 27 November 2007 (CET) ::Well, if you look at it in smaller sections, its easier to understand: Find 'Im Very Viet'. Put the name of your character right there. For his info, find the first line that says 'valign="top"' and edit the part that says 'To be added'. For the next character, replace the name 'Muhammed Ahmet Ali' and go to the second line that says 'valign="top"' and write his info there. To change the background color of the characters' names, change the 'lightyellow' to your preferred color. To change the background color of the characters' infos, change the '#FFFACD' to your preferred color. For the border, change the width by editing how much 'px' there are (ex: 3px, 5px) and change the style of the border by replacing 'dashed' with another style (ex: solid). Uh... thats basically it I think. It'll look like that, but with your settings. [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 00:24, 27 November 2007 (CET) :I'm working on it in seperate link xD.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 00:26, 27 November 2007 (CET) Oh, I forgot something. If you want to change the background of the whole thing, edit the first line. The part where it says 'gold' and also the border color '#B22222'. [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 00:27, 27 November 2007 (CET) :User:Victoryisyours/Characters, how do you like them apples?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 00:51, 27 November 2007 (CET) OHAI ZEZ ty for the signature O.O [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 16:25, 9 December 2007 (CET) Charracters What i do is 1. Take a picture of your charracter. 2. Go to My Computer. 3.Go to Program Files. 4.Go to Guild Wars. 5. Go to Screens. 6. Look at what picture you want. 7 Remember the name. 7. Go to PvX wiki and on the left click on Upload File. 8. Go to Browse. 9. Get the pic you want. 10 Name it your charracters name.jpg ex:Fire Tock.jpg. And that's how you get your charracter pictures. 19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:44, 27 November 2007 (CET) :You're a little late, but thankyou Fire Tock.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 00:47, 27 November 2007 (CET) Aj and victorys talk will u make me another build page im submittin a new 1 :Try by yourself this time. Use PvXwiki:Style and formatting to get the template to make the page and how to name the page. If you need any help let me know. Also, remember to sign with 4 ~'s aj, GL.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 03:32, 28 November 2007 (CET) err yea forgot and k ill look into that ill set it up when i have more time W/R Melandru's Spider farmer In your vote, you said that the elite slot is wasted. What do you suppose should be there instead and it still works? And btw, have you EVER done Shore+Spider Cave farm before? Seems to me that you haven't. --Arthas 17:27, 30 November 2007 (CET) :No, I haven't. Everything I stated is true, there is no IAS, the elite is wasted, just to counter a -4 health regen from poison. A superior rune alone is too much, then you add a major rune also. I can also tell you made a sockpuppet called Bondehihi, and I Am Warrior Guy is probably your friend. There is also no rule that I must test a build before voting. This is the build you would want to use, and I don't like the idea of a major and superior on that either. I don't deny the build works, as my vote votes it as acceptable. And how is DW not good in a specific place, it's a free 100 damage. As far as I know about universality, it is how well it is used in a different location than originally intended, this build can only be used in one area. I'll raise my vote for you, since your obviously angry someone rated your build lower than a near perfect. Also, please don't put build tags on your user page.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 20:16, 30 November 2007 (CET) ::Universality is how well the build works when shit starts to hit the fan. -- Armond Warblade 00:08, 1 December 2007 (CET) Awesome User Page, but really about PvX:WELL Thanks for the feedback. I wasn't expecting a fast response like that. Can you give me links to the other builds it is inferior to? By the way I made some more revisions, but they're not important. Sorry about deleting the notice you put on the page. I was just editing and saw something that wasn't supposed to be there.BarragetweakX2 20:54, 1 December 2007 (CET) new sig y did u upload it 3 times :P--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 04:04, 3 December 2007 (CET) JPEG is too lossy, try gif (limited in colors, but less blurryness) –Ichigo724 05:58, 3 December 2007 (CET) :I uploaded it 3 times trying to fix it. Ill try gif.--image:ViYsig6.jpg(''talk''/ ) 12:48, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::PNGs work pretty well. --71.229.204.25 12:51, 3 December 2007 (CET) :::How's this?--image:ViYsig2.png(''talk''/ ) 13:03, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::::Your dude looks mildly upset. :D --71.229.204.25 13:06, 3 December 2007 (CET) :::::Lol people are going to start thinking your name is ViYsig6. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:54, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::::::My sig numbers are completely screwed up, i dont even know if there is a 3 4 or 5. It's currently ViYsig6.--image:ViYsig2.png(''talk''/ ) 22:55, 3 December 2007 (CET) :::::::Or at least now it is, was fixing the blank space around the sig.--image:ViYsig2.png(''talk''/ ) 22:57, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::Still needs moar fixing, sorry ;) PvX:SIGN says the tallest the pic can be is 19 pixels. It also says the widest it should be is 50, but we don't tend to enforce that part unless it's ridiculously wide. Taller than 19px makes the line breaks around it too big :O -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 00:48, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::How do I fix the height without completely ruining the rest of the sig?--19px(''talk''/ ) 01:35, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Adding the |19px sets the length, not the height :P One option is to edit the pic and remove extra whitespace/resize it, and then re-upload it. The other is to set the length to 83px {(desired height) / 26 (current height) * 114 (current length)}, which turns out like this: 83px, which is still pretty small. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:00, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Image:ViYsig3.png here you go :) I resized it for you -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 02:06, 4 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Thanks.--image:ViYsig3.png(''talk''/ ) 02:20, 4 December 2007 (CET) Build:A/any Corrupt Shroud It's recharge ISNT worse than Shadow prison, Shadow prison is 25, Mine can be done every 15 second because of siphon speed. This isn't compareable to shadow prison, a pure spike build. This is meant to have utility as well, with a shutdown which can be place on someone after having siphon up on someone else so you can spike without being blinded or the enemy being protted. extremely wasteful elite In what way? A shutdown is a waste of an elite? Oh im srry should I stick shadow prison in there. Also, according to your usage, the elite isn't even used half the time, it's only supposed to be used when siphon speed is removed, so the whole entire point of the elite is waste In my usage I was pointing out how to act against certain situations. OBVIOUSLY you can use the elite right away if you know they aren't preveiled or /me. -- The Gates Assassin 05:21, 4 December 2007 (CET) :Check the meta, most ALL Monks are pre veiled or /me.--Shadowsin 05:25, 4 December 2007 (CET) I misread your usage, but the spike is still very slow and deserves that rating.--image:ViYsig3.png (''talk''/ ) 20:57, 4 December 2007 (CET) :they can't cast. It's not like they can through up a RoF last second like they can with shadow prison. It's either they stopped my elite already or they didn't. It could be a 9 second spike, it would still work because there is NOTHING THEY CAN DO.-- The Gates Assassin 21:17, 4 December 2007 (CET) :The spike is still extremely slow...--image:ViYsig3.png (''talk''/ ) 21:17, 4 December 2007 (CET) Look at this build. It has an IAS, a very fast chain, a knockdown, and it kills without having to take 5 seconds. Their both trying to kill a target, and other builds just do it faster than yours.--image:ViYsig3.png (''talk''/ ) 21:21, 4 December 2007 (CET) :Any half-decent monks in RA/TA/AB/CM know they're a primary target. When they see an assassin walking up and casting siphon speed on them, they'll put up shield bash/guardian/spirit bond/prot spirit and by the time you get close enough to use shroud of silence, they're protted enough to not come close to dying. It's a predictable, and therefore counterable, "spike". -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 21:26, 4 December 2007 (CET) Im done, Theres no point in trying to get SP sins to get the idea of a shutdown sin. Bye-- The Gates Assassin 20:19, 5 December 2007 (CET) EVIL MUDKIPZ!!! ZOMG!!--image:ViYsig3.png (''talk''/ ) 00:38, 5 December 2007 (CET) image:Evil_Mudkip.jpg Oh no they are comin! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 00:43, 5 December 2007 (CET) :I'm creating an army, HIDE WHILE YOU CAN!--image:ViYsig3.png (''talk''/ ) 00:44, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::In Soviet Russia, Mudkip hate YOU! Joshgt2 (Talk) 00:44, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::Now that's a Great Leader I could follow. --71.229.204.25 00:45, 5 December 2007 (CET) They're coming, MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHA!!!!!--image:ViYsig3.png (''talk''/ ) 00:46, 5 December 2007 (CET) image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg image:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpgimage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg Don't worry, we'll save you! 200px --image:ViYsig3.png (''talk''/ ) 00:50, 5 December 2007 (CET) :Urgh. I'll take the Mudkips. ): --71.229.204.25 00:51, 5 December 2007 (CET) image:Evil_Mudkip.jpg200pximage:Evil_Mudkip.jpg wtf surrounded! One's farting on us and the other is burping on us! Ahh!--image:ViYsig3.png ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 00:53, 5 December 2007 (CET) Three things #Copyright violations are bad. #Try to keep the level of idiocy down low enough that it doesn't make me cry. #That goes for everyone participating in the above discussion. We amended PvXwiki:Disruption for a reason. And yes, I am a party pooper. As is Auron. But then, that's our job. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 03:32, 5 December 2007 (CET) :K. I was like ultra bored yestereday.--image:ViYsig3.png (''talk''/ ) 12:47, 5 December 2007 (CET) Ty for welcoming me, I've already checked the wiki policy and the "about" page ;) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Didi ( ) }. new sig i haet it. itz suk.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 11:44, 6 December 2007 (CET) :fuk. shud i liek chang it?--image:ViYsig3.png ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 12:53, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::jah;[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 13:28, 6 December 2007 (CET) fuck, i really do, my sig as my user page link doesn't count in most linked pages =/.--image:ViYsig3.png ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 23:19, 6 December 2007 (CET) Question [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:04, 8 December 2007 (CET) :Well, after you just killed my eyes and I'm basically crying right now, yes.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 02:06, 8 December 2007 (CET) Sig, the third coming Don't teh liek teh smexy new sig? Thanks for the color revamp. --25pxGuildof 13:41, 8 December 2007 (CET) @GoD: Too long. 223 characters. Remove that special:contributions nonsense. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 16:03, 8 December 2007 (CET) :It's not that long, not as long as, say for exmaple, Victoryisyours's? (Just so happened to be on the Talk Page lol). --25pxGuildof 13:58, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::I changed mine to make it shorter. Link to my contribs is on my user page anyway.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ''talk'' 15:56, 9 December 2007 (CET) My new userbox for you This made me laugh for a bit. But I find it to be true for you, lol. Everyone put it on your page to spread the word! Joshgt2 (Talk) 00:04, 10 December 2007 (CET) -.- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ''talk'' 01:44, 10 December 2007 (CET) :well, your sig is blue and mudkipz are blue...soooooo ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:26, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::I think it came out pretty good... Now all we need in it is to add like a like pic of mudkip or something, lol Joshgt2 (Talk) 04:18, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::Make the head a mudkipz head imo, lol ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 04:23, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::I tend to like the way this new one looks... hahaha! Joshgt2 (Talk) 05:51, 10 December 2007 (CET) lol omfg that one is gud-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']]_[[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]] 12:49, 10 December 2007 (CET) :I know it isn't all that good as what you have probably done, but it looks good on my user page, lol 'Joshgt2' (Talk) 22:05, 10 December 2007 (CET) Mist Farmer Help! Can you please help me on this build? http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:E/Mo_Mist_Farmer :How?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|__talk]] 02:22, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::Didn't we already have a Mist Farmer? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:26, 10 December 2007 (CET) Contest It's an awesome-sauce contest. You should enter. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 02:56, 10 December 2007 (CET) :I will tomorrow, parents are pissed I'm on so much.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'''Victoryisyours]]_[[User talk:Victoryisyours|'''''talk]] 02:58, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::I already know what idea im doing.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']]_[[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]] 03:01, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::448 is nothing compared to what we will do with zeus later =p ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:53, 10 December 2007 (CET) u gonna get pwnt. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:55, 10 December 2007 (CET) :Yarly. :P -- Armond Warblade 07:28, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::I wish i was still in zeus...-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']]_[[User talk:Victoryisyours|'''talk]] 12:42, 10 December 2007 (CET) This beats my userbar I made I was messing around with the image of Mudkip taking your over and decided to spice it up a bit... Mudkip takes over! Joshgt2 (Talk) 23:21, 10 December 2007 (CET) :A CHALLENGER APPEARS --Wyvern 23:33, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::Lol Josh you have no life-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] [[User talk:Victoryisyours|''+talk]] 23:41, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::Nah... I just had some spare time after my homework and GIMP was already open, lol 'Joshgt2' (Talk) 23:57, 10 December 2007 (CET) Can you see if this works? http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:D/Mo_Balthazar%27s_Attack i tired to replicate the sin farming blossom build. [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 00:19, 11 December 2007 (CET) I put it in build syntax, i just want to know if it is worthwhile to keep on going, so can you know please look at it? TY! [[User:Jtfire55|'Jtfire55']] 22:57, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Why exactly are you trying to duplicate a build?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 22:59, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::Nice Sig! I feel pressured to change mine. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen']]( ) 23:00, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::Lol, thanks. You should, more people on PvX should spread christmas cheer xD.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:02, 11 December 2007 (CET)